The Big Bet!
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: A story made possible through a collaboration between me and my friend, xXLily BlossomsXx. In this comedic story, Yoshi (my version) makes a bet with Scourge that they each can go for a whole week without doing things they normally do. Scourge must refrain from hitting on women while Yoshi must endure the persistent advances of an amorous cat. Will one of them make it? R&R plz.


**The Big Bet!**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

It was bright and sunny out in the city. Yoshi smiled to himself as he looked up at the sky during his morning walk. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a picture of a T-Rex on the front, a dark blue jacket and brown jean pants which had a hole cut in the back so that his tail could fit through it. He was also wearing a pair of custom made purple sneakers with white on the bottom and yellow at the tip, along with red stars on the sides.

Since he had nothing to do at home, he decided on getting out for some well deserved fresh air.

"I wonder what Sonic and the others are up to. Heh, I'm sure I'll run into a few of them along the way." said Yoshi to himself.

But up ahead, he spotted what appeared to be a green hedgehog who looked remarkably similar in appearance to Sonic, except that he was wearing a leather jacket, red sunglasses, and black boots. He also had two scars on his stomach, blue eyes and sharp teeth.

It didn't take long for Yoshi to recognize him as Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's anti counterpart. True to form, Scourge was a typical loose cannon with a bad boy personality to match. He was the kind of guy who would do what he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted. In addition, he was also an all out womanizer who would go after any sexy woman that he saw, whether if they liked it or not.

While he and Yoshi usually didn't tolerate each other, they were still able to interact on somewhat limited terms. There have even been times where the two have exchanged blows with each other.

Currently, Scourge was standing outside a club, his back up against the wall. From what Yoshi had noticed, he had a black left eye for some reason.

Yoshi didn't hesitate to chuckle at him a bit as he approached him.

"Let me guess, you got beat up by a woman again?" Yoshi asked teasingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Actually everything was going well with this one echidna woman I met up at the bar. I was just about to get with her, but then suddenly her boyfriend comes along and beats the hell out of me." Scourge explained.

Yoshi stood there grinning for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You poor shameless hedgehog." said Yoshi as he laughed.

"You're laughing a little too much, aren't you?!" snarled Scourge.

The green dino soon stopped laughing, all the while still smirking.

"Seriously dude, you just don't know how to go for one single day without hitting on various women."

"Hey, I could do that if I wanted to!"

"Yeah right, you wouldn't last a week without trying to get fresh with a woman."

"So says the guy who's afraid of a cat named Kyrina." remarked Scourge.

Yoshi's smirking face turned into an annoyed scowl as Scourge smirked back at him. For what was known, Kyrina the Cat had an all too obvious crush on Yoshi. However, he was never too fond of her rather persistent and overly seductive advances.

"I've told you a dozen times that I'm not afraid of her. I just get uncomfortable whenever she comes onto me." he replied.

"Stop blocking, you know you want her."

"I most certainly do not."

"Well I bet you can't last a week without resisting her."

"Is that a challenge, Scourge?"

"Sure sounds like it."

After doing some quick thinking, Yoshi suddenly smirked again.

"Okay, let's make a bet. For an entire week, you have to go without making a pass at even one or more women."

"I'll take that bet. And as for you, you've gotta last without getting all freaked out around Kyrina when she gets affectionate with you."

"Can do. And whoever loses this bet has to do whatever the winner suggests."

"Do tell, dino boy."

Yoshi smirked more slyly as an idea came to mind.

"If you lose, you have to wear a chicken suit for 24 hours a day."

Scourge remained unfazed. Even though he hated the idea of wearing a chicken suit, there was no way around it.

"*scoffs* Fine, a deal's a deal. But if you lose, you have to go on a hot and romantic date with Kyrina on a Saturday night. Dinner, a movie and, if the cards are played right, a hot night of you-know-what." he finished with an evil smirk.

Yoshi's face: O_O

"Take it or leave it." Scourge added.

"Oh alright, that's fair enough." said Yoshi.

Afterwards, the two shook hands.

"Prepare to have your limits tested, hedgehog."

"We'll just see about that, dino boy."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well here it is folks. The first part of my newest comedy crossover.**

**So as you can see, Yoshi (my version) and Scourge made a bet which will test their limits for sure.**

**Who do you think might last the longest?**

**We'll just have to wait and see in Part 2.**

**Plus, I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend xXLily BlossomsXx. She and I collaborated to create this story while we were talking to each other in Private Messaging.**

**Tune in for the next part soon.**


End file.
